Surprise!
by Julia Fernandez Hiwatari
Summary: A one-shot about Kai and his wife Selena and how they pretty much live day to day. Only this time, there's a surprise in store for Kai.


**Surprise! **

**Beyblade**

**Kai X Selena (OC)**

**Romance**

**One-shot**

**Rated T**

**For: Layuyuxx**

"Aria, get out of my room I'm studying!"

In the Hiwatari household it was a noisy Saturday evening.

"Mom!" At her nine-year-old son's scream, Selena stormed from the kitchen up the stairs. Would this ever end? Probably not.

"Aria, leave your brother alone and go find something to do," she yelled as she approached the doorway. The four-year-old blinked upon seeing her mom and then pulled a look similar to one she'd seen her father give her aunts and uncles during their family meetings. Selena glared back, aquamarine eyes staring into crimson.

"I said leave and go find something to do, _now_."

Just then the front door opened and heavy footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Selena looked to see her husband of sixteen years hauling his briefcase in one hand and a big bouquet of fresh cut flowers in the other.

"Woah, its a party in here." Kai said playfully, seeing his children were there with her too. Usually they were out playing with friends but he guessed today was different. He smirked at his wife and kissed her on the cheek, sliding the flowers into her hands. He pulled away and a knowing laugh followed. He walked on down the hall, a whistle on his lips. Selena felt her face heat up and she bellowed,

"How many times do i have to say it? _Not in front of the kids_."

They heard the door at the end of the hall shut and traded glances. Immediately they saw their mother walk off, most likely going to fuss at father for affectionately embarrassing her.

"Why are those two so mushy? It's disgusting," Gou muttered, making a gaging noise, a tint of pink across his face. He'd never understand why adults did that sort of stuff, especially his parents.

"I think its cute," Aria spouted. Gou glared.

"Of course you'd think its cute, little girls are designed to think that way."

"You're a meanie!"

"Yeah well you're a spoiled pain!" Once that was said another shouting match ensued.

Back in their bedroom, Kai had his lips firmly locked on Selena's in a heated embrace. His hands held fistfuls of her light brown tresses, the curled tips of it framed her heart shaped face as he haphazardly lowered her onto their bed. The two broke away, taking a break for air.

"I hate you for embarrassing me," Selena said, her face flushed red. He smirked playfully, he loved making her flustered. Kai felt being with her was like dancing; every step he took had a goal, which was keeping her happy. Everything he did was for her and the kids..

"No you don't. You enjoy every bit of it." He pushed himself off of her and continued undressing and headed for the shower.

Upon hearing the water run, Selena sat up on her elbows, a light smile on her lips. He was right, she enjoyed all of his affections. But still, he knew how shy she was, so why mess with her like that? Oh well, at least he meant well and knew when to quit.

In the silence she thought about going in there and swapping his clothes for something of hers but soon dismissed it, knowing that it was mean and wouldn't hold the same intent that his actions did.

"I'm going to go make dinner," she yelled out to him.

"Ok," he yelled back.

Downstairs, while Gou was helping Aria with writing her numbers and letters at the table, Selena picked up a pot and started cooking. Kai came down an hour later with a towel wadded up in his hands. He threw it into the laundry hamper just outside the kitchen and came in to find Selena stirring a pot of black beans and veggies. Once again Kai kissed her cheek tenderly and Selena slapped his arm, a blush rising.

"Stop it you," He chuckled with a smile and took her free hand in his, rubbing small circles on the top of it with his thumb.

"Never." Selena couldn't help but smile at him. He was definitely different from when they were kids. Then she kissed his cheek too, making him blush. This woman was hard to figure out sometimes.

In time, dinner was served and the kids were made to head to bed around eight. With the kids tucked in for the night, Selena came down to find Kai typing away at his computer. The cat they owned perched on a single shoulder. Seriously, that man didn't know when to stop.

Stood at the edge of the stairs, she watched him, a tender smile on her face. It wasn't often she got to see him like this. After a few more keystrokes he hit Enter and closed the lid, the cat jumping off to go lay somewhere else. Selena took a step forward but a voice stopped her mid-step,

"Can I talk to you?" Her heart instantly pounded and her stomach did flip flops. What on earth would he want to talk about? Was it good? Was it bad?

"Sure," she said, walking the rest of the way in and sitting next to him on the couch. "What's up, Kai? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine on my end. It's you I'm concerned about. You've been more moody lately. Did getting your tubes tied last month not go over well?" He looked down at the floor bashfully. "Maybe, I should've went with you."

"Kai," Selena looked around the room and then back at him. Oh well, time to tell him. "I'm pregnant... again," Kai went even paler than usual and he stood up.

"WHAT?! How?!"

"You're seriously asking _how_?!" Selena said, going to her feet as well.

"He wouldn't tie my tubes because I was already carrying. I wasn't sure how to tell you but we're going to have another baby. Isn't it great? A third one."

"Oh, dear god!" With that phrase Kai plopped on the couch and ran his hands through his hair. She knew he was only half joking but still, was he really not excited?

Kai then looked up at her and smiled. It was a smile she loved seeing, it meant he was accepting. However, like most things he did, it was gone in a flash and him looking preeminently angry took its usual place.

"Selena, I told you long ago that you're the only one I'd want children with, and that still holds true, but..."

"Hey, this is your fault Hiwatari,"

"Seriously, how is it mine?!"

"Seriously, stop asking how," Kai groaned. Why did he have to go through this... again?

"Because, _you_ wouldn't play it safe." At that, Selena smirked and left the room. Leaving Kai's jaw to hit the floor. They'd talk more about this in the morning.

**The End. **

**I hope this is to your liking Layu! Much love! ^^ Enjoy! I had a lot of fun making this one. :) **


End file.
